


Sangria

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' un universo alternativo. Tobirama non si sente compreso da Hashirama, ma troverà sostegno in una figura insospettabile, durante una vacanza in Spagna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangria

La luce malaticcia della lampada, stentatamente, illumina il locale, creando ombre sulle pareti stinte.  
Tobirama fissa il bicchiere, ricolmo di sangria, e poi beve.  
Il liquido rosso gli riscalda, per alcuni istanti, le vene, ma non gli consente di raggiungere l'oblio che cerca.  
-Maledetto...- ringhia battendo un pugno sul bancone del tavolo. Ancora vede nella sua mente Madara e Hashirama...  
Scherzano. Ridono.  
O meglio, Hashirama dice qualche scempiaggine delle sue e Madara sorride, bonariamente.  
Il suo sguardo cupo quasi accarezza il volto di Hashirama..  
Il più giovane dei fratelli Senju stringe il pugno. In quel momento, sente l'invidia mordergli l'animo...  
Perché il suo ingenuo fratello maggiore riesce a capirsi con un estraneo, mentre tra loro i rapporti sono così tesi?  
Perché la spontaneità di Hashirama si esplica con Madara?  
Beve ancora della sangria, compiacendosi del suo aroma fruttato, e sospira tristemente. Tra loro due, Hashirama è sempre stato il sole...  
Amichevole, sorridente, gentile, coraggioso...  
Sembra che tutte le qualità migliori dell'essere umano si siano racchiuse nella sua anima...  
Mentre lui, Tobirama è sempre stato la luna...  
Schivo, diffidente, riservato, poco incline alla risata...  
-Ed è per questo che perfino tu non ti sforzi di capirmi? Per via del mio carattere troppo chiuso?- si chiede il giovane ironicamente.  
Riconosce di avere rimproverato troppo spesso il fratello maggiore, a causa della sua ingenuità e della sua tendenza a volersi fidare di tutti...  
Ed è stato questo ad aprire un abisso tra di loro, di cui nessuno dei due si è accorto?  
Eppure, lui, Tobirama, lo aveva sempre fatto senza cattiveria, malgrado l'asprezza dei suoi modi!  
E' un crimine non volere vedere il proprio fratello soffrire per via di persone pronte spesso e volentieri ad approfittarsi dell'ingenuità degli altri?

Un tocco sulla spalla lo scuote dai suoi pensieri.  
-Ragazzo, tutto bene?- chiede il barista preoccupato.  
Un mezzo sorriso amaro scuote il giovane Senju. Perfino un estraneo riesce a vedere oltre il suo carattere brusco e burbero...  
E comprende quanto anche lui, apparentemente distante, abbia bisogno di essere compreso...  
Invece Hashirama sembra che veda la cattiveria in ogni suo gesto...  
-La ringrazio. Può portarmi un'altra sangria?-domanda cortesemente e consegna del denaro all'uomo.  
-Va bene, ma ricordati una cosa: non è nell'alcool che si dimenticano le proprie sconfitte e la propria tristezza.- mormora e si allontana.  
Il giovane sorride e sospira. Certo, quell'uomo ha ragione, ma per almeno una notte vuole provare l'illusione di dimenticare...  
E' stufo di vedere quanto il proprio fratello, esaltato come un eroe, in realtà sia l'apoteosi della superficialità...  
Malgrado il loro legame di sangue, Hashirama non ha mai provato ad andare oltre le apparenze burbere e calme del suo carattere...

Il barista ritorna e posa sul bancone la bottiglia di sangria.  
Il giovane uomo, per alcuni istanti, la fissa, gli occhi colmi di stupore. Perché gli è sembrato che fossero passati secoli dall'allontanamento del barista?  
Per caso l'alcool comincia ad agire su di lui?  
Oppure, semplicemente, i pensieri gli hanno dilatato la percezione del tempo e ormai non riesce più a ragionare?  
Sospira e, con calma, apre la bottiglia e ne versa il contenuto nel bicchiere.  
-Sembra sangue...-mormora fissando il vermiglio liquido e sorride di una considerazione tanto stupida. Del resto, il suono della parola non richiama quello del vocabolo spagnolo “sangre”?  
E tale parola significa sangue...  
Lo stesso sangue che il suo cuore piange, malgrado l'apparente ruvidità dei suoi modi...  
-Lo stesso sangue che vorrei scorresse dal tuo corpo Madara Uchiha...- sussurra e rabbrividisce di se stesso. A tanto è arrivato il suo odio?  
Tanto detesta Madara Uchiha da immaginare la sua morte?  
Tanto odia quel legame così intenso tra suo fratello e Madara?  
-Forse dovrei allontanarmi da loro...-mormora fissando con intensità la sangria, scintillante di bagliori corallini, ma un brivido lo trafigge, inaspettato, improvviso, implacabile.  
Malgrado il dolore che prova, non può andarsene.  
Non può venire meno alla promessa che suo padre, Butsuma Senju, in punto di morte gli ha strappato.  
E' suo compito proteggere e vegliare su Hashirama, tanto idealista e sincero da risultare fragile e vulnerabile...

Ghigna e gusta un sorso della sangria.  
-Perché mi hai strappato questa promessa?-impreca. Tutti cercano di proteggere Hashirama dalla sua stessa generosità, eppure nessuno cerca di educarlo ad una maggiore oculatezza...  
E' come se volessero preservare la bellezza fragile di un fiore, impedendogli però di rinforzarsi...  
E tutto questo cade sempre sulle sue spalle...  
A lui tocca il compito di mantenere per sempre puro il cuore di suo fratello!  
Ma perché nessuno si è accorto che anche lui ha le sue fragilità?  
Perché nessuno comprende che, spesso, il carattere di suo fratello sconfina nell'egocentrismo e nella megalomania?

-Brutta giornata, eh Senju?-  
Una voce ironica, a lui ben nota, lo risveglia dal suo torpore.  
Tobirama, apaticamente, si volta e riconosce Izuna Uchiha, fratello minore di Madara.  
-Ma tra tutte le persone che potevo incontrare in Spagna, proprio lui mi tocca? E dire che sono anche in un paesino piccolo...- pensa seccato e sconsolato il minore dei figli di Butsuma Senju.  
-Il mondo è piccolo.- risponde ironicamente Izuna, avvicinandosi al bancone e sedendosi accanto al più giovane dei Senju.  
Tobirama lo fissa sorpreso. Come ha fatto a capire cosa stesse pensando?  
Eppure, non è sua abitudine parlare molto...  
-Non stupirtene. Basta osservarti con attenzione per capire quello che pensi.- afferma Izuna con voce piana e, chiamato il barista, ordina della sangria.  
Il più giovane dei due fratelli Senju sospira. Se perfino quel babbeo di Izuna Uchiha ha capito quel che pensa la situazione è grave.  
Gli è bastato guardarlo con attenzione per andare oltre la maschera dei suoi silenzi e delle sue maniere ruvide...  
Eppure, Hashirama non ci prova mai!  
Sa solo condannare con giudizi taglienti il suo carattere!  
E non gli da' possibilità di appello!  
-Problemi con tuo fratello?- chiede ad un tratto Izuna, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.  
L'altro lo guarda, sorpreso.  
Izuna, indovinando il suo stupore, sorride e poi beve la sangria.  
-Beh, non sei il solo a sopportare le intemperanze di un fratello che si crede di essere al centro del mondo... Oh, non fraintendermi, voglio bene a Madara, ma perché non riesce a capire che non sono una sua appendice più da molto tempo?-  
Il giovane Senju aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplesso. Come è possibile questo?  
Eppure, Hashirama gli ha sempre descritto Madara come prodigo di attenzioni e di riguardi nei confronti di suo fratello minore...  
Perché, come lui, Izuna non è felice?  
-Oh certo... Tu non ti senti compreso per via del tuo carattere brusco e riservato... Io, invece, non mi sento capito per una ragione opposta.- dichiara il più giovane Uchiha.  
Il Senju più giovane tace e Izuna sorride, ironicamente. Probabilmente a Tobirama, troppo preso dai suoi problemi, non importa nulla, eppure quel silenzio lo spinge a parlare di cose troppo a lungo celate....  
-Vedi, Madara è un medico affermato e devo dire che svolge il suo lavoro con molta coscienza e passione. Ma... Ma non si accorge di una cosa. E' troppo freddo e questo abbatte e angoscia i suoi pazienti.-mormora con voce calma.  
-Sai che la migliore medicina, molto spesso, è una risata? Anche io sono medico, ma credo che, prima delle medicine, al paziente vada dato calore umano e un ambiente che non sia alienante. Perché la terapia comincia già quando annunci la malattia.- continua il giovane Uchiha.  
Ride istericamente. Perché ancora continua a parlare ad un estraneo?  
E' vero, ha avuto occasione di osservarlo, ma non si sono mai conosciuti in maniera così approfondita...  
-Ma per lui le mie sono solo fissazioni, che mi distrarrebbero dal mio lavoro. E così la pensa mio padre. Quanti litigi ci sono stati a causa delle mie convinzioni...- risponde Izuna amaro e, per diversi istanti, fissa la bottiglia.

Una leggera risata tintinna sulle labbra di Tobirama.  
-E adesso che ci trovi da ridere?-chiede Izuna seccato.  
-E' semplice. Tuo fratello critica te per le tue convinzioni, eppure non si rende conto che uno dei suoi migliori amici, anzi, il suo migliore amico ha il carattere molto più simile al tuo di quanto lui possa immaginare... E come lui è Hashirama... Nessuno dei due si accorge di cercare nell'altro quanto critica nel proprio fratello e questo è paradossale.- dice il giovane Senju e si passa una mano nella corta chioma color platino.  
Il medico riflette. Le parole di Tobirama hanno un senso e confermano una realtà, ossia la disumana realtà della loro idiozia...  
-Hai ragione... Siamo entrambi così stupidi da disperarci perché i nostri fratelli non si accorgono del male che ci fanno... E non ci accorgiamo della loro idiozia, che li porta a cercare vicendevolmente quello che in noi criticano!- mormora e, colto come da una rivelazione improvvisa, scoppia a ridere.  
Per alcuni minuti, solo le risate di Izuna risuonano nel locale.  
-E se facessimo un brindisi all'idiozia dei nostri fratelli?- domanda ad un tratto Tobirama.  
Le risate dell'altro si interrompono e, per alcuni istanti, lo fissa inebetito.  
-Hai avuto un'ottima idea.- risponde Izuna e, con rapidità, si versa la sangria, presto imitato da l compagno.  
-Alla vostra salute, idioti.- dichiarano e, in un tintinnare di vetri, i due calici si scontrano.


End file.
